


Enough

by tubbanna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Sad, emotional angst, sad thoughts, self depricating thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 09:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tubbanna/pseuds/tubbanna
Summary: For me and others in need of validation :)Please check tags for warnings!
Relationships: clay | dream & reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: Anna's collection of mcyt imagines and oneshots :)





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is written for user @/quackitree's writing contest on tumblr! My sentence was “Hey, look at me. Focus on me, alright?” with Dream! Please check tags for warnings!

Sometimes, it was hard to figure out why (Y/n) felt like how they did. They had no reason to - it was like a build-up, but what was built up?

It was like a routine, they would wake up one day, and suddenly one thing just triggered it. This sinking feeling, a realization, that maybe everyone hated them, or that there’s no way to get better, or just the feeling of being sad and tired. It always came eventually, no matter if it was true or not.

They tried to think differently, they swore, but no matter how it was, they found themselves going back to this feeling. Eventually, they would move out of it, something reassured them or distracted them, and they would be fine, until the next time it would start.

With Clay, they thought it would be different. Somehow, he knew them and understood them. Sometimes they would wake up and feel the sinking feeling, but for so long it wasn’t about him because over and over again, he would know, he would understand. It would be a text, a simple “Hey, I know you’ve been drained and tired recently, and even if it’s not even that, I need you to know I love you very very much,” and (Y/n) was reassured, because Clay knew. He could tell, and he was always there for them.

But somehow, the sinking feeling returned one day and it hit (Y/n). Maybe Clay didn’t want to deal with them. Maybe they weren’t enough. Maybe he didn’t want to deal with their dumb slumps that happened once a month.

So, they kept it themselves. It’s not like they talked much about their feelings anyway, they preferred keeping quiet about their problems, Clay just knew when to reassure them and make them feel better. But they simply avoided him. It’d be over soon anyway, and Clay wouldn’t be able to tell, so he’d feel better when they came out of it, right? He would be happy and they would be happy and together they would be enough for each other.

(They’re enough for Clay anyways, and he wish they knew that but somehow it was stuck in (Y/n)’s head that they weren’t).

Alas, Clay knew something was wrong anyway. Even if (Y/n) hadn't left a sign, he would just know, he could tell. He’d tried texting them, asking if they wanted to get ice cream and just letting them know he cared for them, but they’d replied that they couldn’t, texting vaguely and dry. 

(Texting dry wasn’t necessarily bad, it just wasn’t…(Y/n). (Y/n) liked to talk about random things and what interests they had, and Clay loved listening to it, he was interested in their interests).

So, he went to (Y/n)’s apartment. 

It took a bit for them to come to the door, but Clay had no intention of rushing (Y/n), he just wanted to make sure they were alright.

“Oh, hi,” They said when they opened the door to Clay. They weren’t unhappy to see him, more relieved in fact, usually, he distracted them from their slumps, but (Y/n) was scared that this time he would just make them further believe they weren’t enough for him.

“Hey, I brought dinner. You said you were busy with work, so I brought the food to you,” He said, offering a small grin. 

(Y/n) smiled in return and invited him inside.

Clay decided against prying, knowing that (Y/n) didn’t like to talk about things unless they came to him first but he couldn’t help but notice they were acting differently. Whenever he asked questions about things they usually liked to go on about, they seemed to stop short before they could speak about it.

As he said, he wasn’t in favor of prying, but if (Y/n) was purposely avoiding him, he wanted to know what was up. They were fine talking to him a week ago, so this was a recent thing, and he was worried the worst could happen. (Y/n) would break up with him, which would partially explain their behavior. He silently hoped that wasn’t it, and he had an idea it wasn’t because they still seemed interested when he talked to them.

So, as they washed and dried their dinner dishes, he decided to crack the question.  
“Hey, you alright? You’ve been acting different tonight,”

(Y/n) froze at the question, they didn’t expect him to figure it out this quickly.

“You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to, I get it if you’re tired or something. Just know that I love you no matter what,” He spoke when he said the way they reacted.

“Do you?”

“What?”

“Do you really love me? I talk so much about dumb things and I feel like- like I’m not enough,” They said, all in one breath. They needed to slow their breathing quickly.

“Of course I do, ok? Is there anything I can do to show you that you deserve the world because you’re enough and you’re perfect for me and always will be?”

“I just- I’ve got this sinking feeling that you hate me, it happens with everyone and I don’t know how to tell you how much I love you and reciprocate my love for you because you always seem to care me and I just can’t tell if you’re annoyed and-” and now they were crying, their breaths ragged and shallow. 

“I’m sorry, I’m such a mess, I’m-”

“Hey, look at me. Focus on me, alright?”

Clay held out his hand, silently asking for permission to touch them, and when they didn’t pull away he took (Y/n)’s hand and put it against his, helping them follow his heartbeat.

“Here, try to follow my breathing,” He said, and when (Y/n) let out a quiet “I can’t” he pulled their head to his chest so they could feel the rise and fall of it, and directed them,

“Ready, deep breaths. In and out, just like that.” 

When (Y/n) was reasonably calmed down, he pulled them away and looked them in the eyes.

“First, don’t be sorry. Don’t ever feel sorry for being sad, you’ve got that? I love you and I know sometimes it’s hard, even when you don’t know why you’re sad. And I won’t hesitate to drill it into your brain that you are enough. You are amazing and perfect and much more than enough, and I know that may be hard to get your head around right now, but I promise you, you’re enough and I love you so much.”

“Ok,” They said, quietly nodding.

“Ok. You’ve got it?”

(Y/n) sniffed and smiled, “Yeah. Thank you, you’re amazing, you know that?”

“Anytime, now do you wanna go watch that movie you mentioned? I’m interested in it now,”

“Of course you are,” They said, laughing lightly.

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,”

“It’s not,”

Barely halfway through the movie, (Y/n) felt themselves drifting off to sleep between the warmth of Clay and the comfort of their favorite movie.

Clay recognized their delusion and quietly said, “Goodnight (Y/n), I love you,”

“Mhm, love you too,” They said in turn, their words slurred with sleep, and Clay almost cooed at their cuteness, pulling them closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr if you'd like - @/tubbanna


End file.
